L'amour avant le mariage
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: On se retrouve à la fin d'hésitation quand Edward veut faire l'amour à Bella. Imaginez que celle-ci n'est pas pu résister à l'envie!


On se retrouve à la fin d'hésitation quand Edward veut faire l'amour à Bella. Imaginez que celle-ci n'aie pas pue résister à l'envie.

Soyer indulgente c'est ma première fic. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM. J'ai inséré la scène de cette dernière avant d'en changer le dénouement. Cette scène appartient aussi à SM.

* * *

_« Le marché ne tient plus », dit-il_

_« Quoi? Tu te défiles? Non! »_

_« Je ne me défile pas, Bella! Je respecterai ma parole. Mais toi, je te libère de la tienne. Ce sera ce que tu voudras, sans obligation de ta part. »_

_« Pourquoi ce revirement? »_

_« Tu essayes de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Moi je me fiche des autres, seul ton bonheur m'intéresse. Je me chargerai d'apprendre la nouvelle à Alice. Elle ne te culpabilisera pas, je te le jure._

_« Mais, je… »_

_« Non. Nous allons procéder en fonction de tes règles, puisque les miennes ne fonctionnent pas. Je t'ai accusée d'être têtue, or je ne vaux pas mieux. Je me suis accroché comme un crétin à ce que j'estimais le mieux pour toi, et je n'ai fait que te blesser, profondément, trop souvent. Nous agirons à ta guise, parce que je passe mon temps à me tromper. Nous allons accéder à tes désirs, Bella. Cette nuit. Aujourd'hui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'en parlerai à Carlisle. S'il te donne assez de morphine, ça ira sans doute. Ça mérite qu'on essaye. »_

_« Non, Edward… »_

_« Chut, mon amour. Je n'ai pas oublié tes autres exigences. »_

_Il m'embrassa, fourragea dans mes cheveux, sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je devais réagir, vite, sinon je ne me rappellerais plus pourquoi il était nécessaire que je l'arrête. Déjà, je respirais de manière désordonnée. Mes mains agrippaient ses brais, mon corps de plaquait sur le sien, ma bouche se collait à ses lèvres._

_Je tentai de recouvrer ma raison, de parler. Il roula doucement sur le sol, me coucha dans l'herbe._

_Tant pis! Le côté le moins noble de ma personne exultait. Mon esprit était embrumé par l'arôme de son haleine. Non, non! Je me battis contre moi-même, secouai la tête, échappai à sa bouche._

_« Stop Edward! Attend! »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ici dehors. En plus on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. »

Dans un mouvement très rapide je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward, plaquée contre son torse. Il remonta mes jambes autour de sa taille en me disant de m'accrocher avant de se mettre à courir.

Soudain je réalisai qu'il m'emmenait je ne sais où pour faire l'amour. Mon cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus fort. Edward dut l'entendre parce qu'il glissa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Je t'aime Bella, calme toi je ne te blesserai pas. »

Toujours aussi surprotecteur avec moi. Foutu vampire. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne me blesserait pas, probablement plus que lui. En réalité j'étais surtout très gênée de me retrouver nue devant lui et son corps parfait. Rien que de nous imaginer tous les deux nus me fit sens rougir. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je sentis Edward ralentir.

« Que se passe t-il mon amour? », me demanda-t-il en passant le dos de sa main sur ma joue.

Je me sentais idiote. Après tout, c'était moi qui avait voulu ça. Si je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que j'avais peur de lui, je devais lui dire la vérité.

« Bella, parle-moi s'il te plait! », me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« En fait c'est juste… »

Merde, je devins rouge écarlate! Edward me fixait avec des yeux interrogateurs quand soudain, ses yeux se rétrécir. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me lançai :

« … c'est juste que je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Tu es si parfait, tandis que moi… »

« Ah c'est la meilleur celle la. Je peux te tuer d'une simple caresse et toi tu es seulement gêner. Tes réactions me surprendront toujours Bella. Sache pour ta gouverne que tu es parfaite pour moi. Arrête de te rabaisser, tu es magnifique. Je ne crois pas que tu t'es déjà vraiment regardé dans un miroir mon amour. »

Tout en disant cela, il mit un doigt sous mon menton pour regarder à travers mes yeux. Maintenant j'étais tellement rouge que la boucane devait commencer à sortir de mes oreilles. Pour me changer les idées, je regardai où nous étions. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Nous étions à la villa. Là où toute sa famille était. Sa famille pourvue d'une ouïe vampirique.

Je vis Edward faire un sourire en coin.

« Comme tu ne veux pas rester sous la pluie… En plus Alice a dû le prévoir car ils viennent tous de quitter la villa. »

Satané extra lucide. Maintenant tous les Cullen savaient ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car, Edward venait de plaquer sa bouche sur la mienne. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme les autres, qui étaient habituellement très prudent. Oh que non. Je sentais le désir à travers ses lèvres.

« Bella, mon amour, je t'aime », dit-il entre deux baisers. Tout doucement il titilla mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je les ouvris légèrement pour qu'il puisse y insérer sa langue. Nos langues se lièrent dans une danse sensuelle. Je sentais les mains d'Edward descendre vers mes reins pour appuyer mon corps le plus près possible du sien, tandis que moi je fourrageai dans ses cheveux. En m'appuyant sur lui je sentis son désir. Sa virilité était dressée contre moi. Pour moi. Rien qu'à cette pensé, une chaleur envahit mon bas ventre. Maintenant plus rien ne comptait, excepté lui. La gêne que j'avais ressentie un peu plus tôt s'était envoler.

« Edward… s'il te plait, prends moi, fait moi l'amour. Tout de suite. »

Je le vis hésiter une fraction de seconde, et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvai dans ses bras, à la porte de sa chambre.

Il me scrutait et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je crus y déceler un doute quand il me demanda :

« Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux mon amour? »

« Je n'en ai jamais été aussi certaine. Je veux être à toi de toutes les manières possibles. Je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que ce simple mot. À jamais. »

Quand je terminai cette phrase il y eut quelque chose qui changea dans son regard. Maintenant, je n'y voyais que du désir. Quand je réalisai que ce désir était pour moi, je me sentis très excitée.

Tout en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne, m'embrassant de manière très suggestive, il me déposa sur le lit pour s'installer par-dessus moi. Il quitta ma bouche pour me donner une myriade de baisers sur la joue. Lorsqu'il arriva près de mon oreille, il me murmura :

« Tu es belle mon amour, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. J'ai envi de toi. J'ai envi de te faire l'amour. »

Ses paroles eurent un effet stimulant sur moi et je me mis à détacher sa chemise. J'étais tellement certaine que c'était ce que je voulais, que mes mains ne tremblaient même pas. Au dernier bouton, je remontai doucement mes mains sur son torse parfaitement musclé pour l'aider à l'enlever.

Je l'attirai vers moi en plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes bras, puis se retrouvèrent sur ma taille. Il les inséra sous mon chandail, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Je te donne froid? »

« Non Edward continu. Je me sens bien. »

Il frôla mes seins avec ses mains, mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il m'enleva mon chandail et lorsque je me retrouvai sans ce dernier, je vis dans ses yeux un éclat que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il embrassa mon cou, me le lécha avec sa langue.

« Hum, tu as bon goût », me dit-il la voix rauque.

Il reprit ses baiser et je sentis ses main passer dans mon dos qui dégrafaient mon soutient gorge. Lorsqu'il prit mes seins dans ses mains je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi sans lâcher mes seins et il me regarda.

« Tes seins son magnifique mon amour. »

Il se pencha pour prendre un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Sa langue froide suça mon mamelon. Hum… c'était tellement bon sur ma peau brûlante. Je sentais le désir monter en moi. Des vagues de chaleur envahissaient mon sexe.

Mes mains se firent de plus en plus entreprenantes. Je suivis la ligne de son cou pour me retrouver sur son dos parfaitement musclé. Je continuai à descendre vers ses fesses avant de les ramener sur son ventre pour entreprendre de détacher son jeans.

Soudain, son corps se tendit comme un arc. Je levai les yeux en ramenant une de mes mains sur sa joue.

« N'aie pas peur mon amour, je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal. J'ai confiance en toi. Ne nous arrêtons pas maintenant. »

Mes paroles eurent l'effet escomptées car il reprit ses baisers sur ma bouche avec ferveur. Je sentis ses mains sur mon pantalon, alors je l'aidai à me l'enlever en levant mes fesses. Nos bassins se collèrent et je sentis son érection contre moi, ce qui me fit mouiller ma culotte.

Je fis sauter le bouton de son jeans et il m'aida à le lui retirer. Nous étions maintenant à égalité avec seulement le rempart de nos sous vêtement.

Il se redressa un peu pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon ventre. Il retira doucement ma culotte, la faisant descendre le long de mes jambes.

Tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il déposa ses mains sur mes cuisses avant de me les faire écarter. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon intimité et il se mit à caresser les plis de mon sexe, ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Si possible, mon sexe s'humidifia encore plus.

Il quitta mon regard pour poser ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Sa langue s'attarda sur moi et, quand il découvrit l'endroit le plus sensible de mon anatomie je ne pus réprimer un long gémissement de plaisir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais j'étais tellement excitée que je n'éprouvais aucune gêne à ce qu'Edward se retrouve le visage si près de mon intimité. Je lui demandai même de ne pas s'arrêter. Lorsque je lui demandai de m'en donner plus, je le sentis glisser un doigt en moi. Sa langue se fit de plus en plus entreprenante sur mon clitoris. C'était tellement bon que je ne me souciais plus de crier.

Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour qu'il remonte vers moi et lorsqu'il le fit, je le regardai dans les yeux pour lui dire : « Edward j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de toi en moi. S'il te plait. »

À mes mots, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Je savais qu'il me désirait. Je lui demandai de se redresser pour faire lentement glisser son boxer. Sa virilité en jaillit et je la caressai doucement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Nous nous recouchâmes ensemble, lui sur moi en s'embrassant. Il glissa sa main lentement sur ma joue, mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon intimité, j'écartai les jambes de moi-même pour lui faire de la place et je lui murmurai à l'oreille : « J'ai tellement envie de toi. Envie que nous fassions qu'un. »

Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux et pressa sa virilité contre ma fente humide pour lui. Je lui fis un signe de la tête et il s'enfonça tout doucement en moi.

Je me contractai légèrement. Plus par peur que par mal.

« Ça va Bella? Es-ce que je te fais mal? »

« Non Edward ça va très bien. Continue s'il te plait, ça va passer. »

Il commença à se mouvoir en moi très doucement tout en me fixant. Mon corps s'habitua à lui et je commençai à ressentir du plaisir. Que c'était bon de sentir l'être qu'on aime plus que tout à l'intérieur de soie. Je ne pouvais pas être plus près de lui qu'en ce moment.

Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux et lui demandai d'y aller plus fort. Oh mon dieu c'était tellement bon. J'entendais la respiration d'Edward devenir de plus en plus haletante, alors je nouai mes jambes autour de son bassin pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément en moi. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, quand soudain je sentis les muscles de mon sexe se contracter en une vague de plaisir traversant mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de renverser la tête en arrière en hurlant lorsque j'entendis Edward prononcer mon nom dans un râle de plaisirs.

Nous restâmes enlacés plusieurs minutes. Lui toujours en moi, le nez collé dans mon cou, et moi couché sur le dos, lui caressant la joue.

« Tu sais Edward, même si nous avons fait l'amour, il n'y a rien que je désire plus à cet instant que de devenir ta femme. A Jamais. Je veux t'épouser Edward Anthony Massen Cullen »

« Oh Bella je t'aime tant! »

Et sur ce il m'embrassa passionnément!

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimez. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
